SAT (Chapter)
The Third chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. Kouta refuses to believe that Nyu is the killer that the police detectives described. They quickly retract the story of a mass murderer and state that the girl in question is only a missing person, and that he should contact them just in case he sees her. The two officers withdraw amidst a minor argument between them. Aboard a transport helicopter, the SAT members are given instructions on stopping Lucy as Bando roars with laughter at the chance to actually put his lethal skills to use, proclaiming it a waste of their elite training and the money that supports it not to. As the mission commander glares, Bando actually threatens the lives of his fellow members if they should kill the target first. Cold, sad, and alone, Lucy, who is now the innocent and amnesiac Nyu, draws stares from other people as she walks in the rain back to the beach in where she was found. Back at the Maple House, a now badly confused Kouta resolves to go out and help Yuka find Nyu. The SAT transport copter arrives in Kamakura, with the mission commander laying down the terms and priorities of their pursuit. They may kill the target without checking in, but they must avoid hurting or killing other civilians, and also to stay out of the two-meter range of what he describes as a powerful unconventional weapon. Defying his commander, Bando trades search locations with another officer. Nyu kneels down in the surf to scavenge for seashells, but is still upset from being yelled at by Kouta. Meanwhile, Kouta finds and joins Yuka to continue his search for her. Bando is questioned by his junior partner, Satou, as to why he chose the beach as his target location. He merely cites choosing Lucy's first known landing area, then stops and smiles as he spots something. Kouta and Yuka find Nyu collapsed in the cold surf, wondering why she ever came out there, especially during a storm. They spot the seashells she was gathering and the mess her fingers have become from digging in the sand, and Kouta realizes that she came there to replace the shell given to him by Kanae, the one that she had snapped in half earlier. Gently chastising her for the risk she took with her health, he helps her up and promises a meal when they get home, only to be bear-hugged by her. Yuka winces at their hug, but promises that she will cook a welcome meal for both of them. However, she gets struck from behind and knocked out cold by Bando, elated and laughing out loud at finding his target. Anime episode(s) based on this chapter : Episode 2 'Trivia' *The high degree of cooperation and connection between the Diclonius Research Institute, different levels of the Japanese government and the Kamakura police department is shown here for the first time when they deliberately fudge the story they tell Kouta. Shortly after this, one policeman comments that one of the guards killed by Lucy was a friend of his, indicating the island facility's staff may draw from the local police/government as well.